Valentine's Day
by perscribo
Summary: Written for 554Laura for the Valentine's Day fan fiction gift exchange. Two couples celebrating Valentine's Day. Their paths are about to converge in an unexpected way. Story now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_So I know it's not even February yet. But the next two weeks look rather crazy on my calendar. So I'm posting this chapter up early so as to avoid missing the deadline._**

 ** _This fic is written for 554Laura, a talented writer, who was also the one prompting me to join the Valentine's Day exchange. She requested for_** ** _either Booth and Brennan, or maybe Christine and her first real boyfriend...or Parker and his first serious girlfriend or some combination thereof. She also requested for a dinner out or some other family outing, maybe with an annoying younger person or two in the mix and some sort of gift mix up._**

 ** _I hope this meets the brief my friend. Wishing you a very Happy Valentine's Day with your loved ones._**

It was Valentine's Day. Dr Temperance Brennan's gaze dropped to the bottom right corner of her laptop screen, checking the time. The work day was almost over. She wondered briefly as to what her husband might have planned for them that night. He had promised her that he had a grandiose plan for the evening as he left for work that morning, saying goodbye with a passionate kiss and a cheeky slap on her behind as he walked out the front door of their house. A knock on her office door brought her thoughts to the present. She looked up just as an intern walked in, a bouquet of daffodils in hand.

"Dr Brennan, these just came for you."

"They're probably from my husband." Brennan took the bouquet from the intern. "Thank you."

As the intern left, Brennan opened the small card that was with the flowers.

 _For my one and only Bones. I love you._

Brennan smiled to herself before picking up her phone to call Booth.

"So you got the flowers?" Those were the first words he said to her over the phone.

"Yes."

"Like 'em?"

"You know I do."

"Great."

"You didn't sign off on the card."

"What, were you expecting flowers on Valentine's Day from some guy other than your husband?"

"I have many admirers Booth. How could I be sure the flowers were from you?"

"C'mon. Who else calls you Bones huh? And who are those admirers? Maybe I need to pay them a visit."

Brennan laughed.

"Ah listen Bones… I'm glad you like the flowers cause… about the case…"

"Oh do we have to cancel our plans for tonight?"

"No, no. Wouldn't miss our dinner tonight for the world. It's just that Aubrey and I are going to question George Delany."

"The man your gut thinks is responsible for the murder?"

"Yeah. It might take awhile so instead of meeting back home, I'll meet you at the restaurant tonight. Eight okay?"

"Of course. It would help if I knew which restaurant you were planning to take me to though."

"Yeah it was meant to be a surprise. I'm sorry."

"We would still be having dinner together, no need to be sorry."

"I'll text you the address. Aubrey recommended it, so if the food sucks it's his fault."

"You gotta try the broccoli soup Dr Brennan. It's amazing. The hit of umami you get when you first taste it is like - " Aubrey's voice could be heard in the background.

"Aubrey! Do you mind? I'm talking to my wife here."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You guys were talking about the case. Heard the suspect's name."

"Just go meet me outside Aubrey."

Brennan could imagine Booth chasing Aubrey out of his office. "So I'll see you later?" she asked as she heard Aubrey grumbling his way out of Booth's office.

"Yup. Love you."

"I love you too Booth."

Brennan smiled at the flowers as she hung up. Her phone beeped with a text from Booth containing the address to said restaurant. Time to go home and get ready for her dinner date with Booth.

…

It was Valentine's Day. The first one that Parker and his girlfriend Sophie were spending together as a couple. He was determined that the evening went as planned. They were at an Italian restaurant that Aubrey had recommended _. Amazing food, great ambience and not too pricey for college kids like you_. Aubrey was right on all counts so far. Parker had called his Dad earlier to get some advice and he could still hear his father's voice in his head.

 _Don't forget to tell her how good she looks._

Parker smiled at Sophie who was sitting across from him. She looked like she was enjoying her dinner. She smiled back. A brunette with eyes so blue they rivalled his stepmother's, Sophie was beautiful. Complimenting her good looks was going to be the easy part.

Parker had chosen to return home to attend college much to his father's delight. Although he did not live with his parents, Parker still visited them on occasional weekends. Parker had met Sophie at the start of his sophomore year and was immediately attracted to her. She had just come off a bad break up and had made it clear to him then that all she wanted was his friendship. As the year progressed, their friendship deepened and he finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Much to his relief, she had agreed. At his age, he knew most of his friends were in relationships for fun and sex. They would laugh at him if he said he was in love with Sophie but Parker had his parents' relationship to emulate. He knew what a relationship between a loving couple looked like. He had always seen how his parents looked at each other. As he looked into Sophie's eyes, he was pretty sure he was in love with her and hope she loved him back.

"You look amazing tonight Soph." Parker said as he flashed the famous Booth charm smile that he had inherited from his father. "I mean, you're beautiful all the time but tonight… you look especially beautiful."

Parker wanted to say that the dress flattered her curves nicely and he wanted to see what she was wearing underneath but he kept those thoughts to himself. His Dad had reminded him to be a gentleman.

"Thank you."

 _Offer to cook for her._

His father's voice in his head prompted him again.

"So how's the food?"

"This sauce is really good."

"Wait till you try mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad makes this amazing pasta sauce. A recipe handed down from his grandmother that he added on. I'll make it for you the next time you come over."

Sophie laughed. "I've been over to your apartment before and you didn't make it for me."

"Dad just taught me how to make his sauce not too long ago. Besides, I didn't want to make it while Freddy was there." Parker replied, referring to his roommate.

"And the next time Freddy won't?"

"I'll make sure he goes over to his girlfriend's." Parker offered her a cheeky smile. "We'll be alone."

Parker slid his hand across the table, taking Sophie's hand in his as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"You're something Parker Booth." Sophie smiled as they broke the kiss.

"I hope it's a good something." He grinned. "I got something for you."

"You already got me flowers."

"It's just something I really wanted to give you. It's a special day, and you're a special lady so…" Parker shrugged nonchalantly, handing Sophie the bag containing the gift he had chosen for her.

Sophie opened the bag. At first she looked confused, then laughed, pulling out the contents of the bag.

"Captain America and Spiderman boxers?"

Parker's face turned beet red. "What?! I don't know how that got there! Those are my little brother's! My stepmom told me to pick them up from the store before I helped pick my sister from school… Christine…" Parker muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna kill her. She must have swapped the gifts in the two bags I had in the backseat of my truck! I'm so sorry Soph. That's not what I wanted to give you. I swear!"

"I believe you Parker. And I don't want you killing your little sister because of this."

"You know she's suddenly gotten into this phase where she's pranking everyone. It's driving my parents nuts."

"Your family sounds exciting."

"Yeah you sure you still wanna come over for Sunday dinner?"

"Of course. I'd love to meet your parents. Especially your stepmom. She's a best-selling author isn't she?"

"Yeah. And the best forensic anthropologist in the world." Parker said a little too proudly. "She can be really candid when she talks. Doesn't hold anything back. So don't get surprised by what she might say. She's got a lot of courage and heart. She and my Dad, they've been though a lot."

"She sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

"My Dad's pretty awesome too. You'd like him." Parker blushed. "Sorry I'm a grown man, talking about my parents."

"That's okay. I never knew what it's like to have loving parents."

"I know. I remember your Dad left when you were six. I guess I got lucky. I grew up watching them, and believe me, they're still very much in love with each other."

"I look forward to meeting them on Sunday."

"Just don't mind my little brother and sister, though I'm pretty sure my stepmom would keep them in check."

At that moment, Parker's phone beeped and as he read the text message, he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Are you okay Parker?" Sophie asked, noticing how her boyfriend had turned pale.

"It's ah… it's my stepmom. She… My Dad's in surgery. He got shot while chasing a suspect. I…"

"Oh Parker. I'm sorry." Sophie reached for Parker's hand, squeezing it.

"No, I'm sorry Sophie. I had this night all planned out but I gotta go make sure he's okay. I'll drop you off at your place before I go."

"No, I'd like to come with you if that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

…

Parker's hand was still in Sophie's as they arrived at the waiting area outside the hospital operating room. It was his little sister who spotted them first.

"Parker!" Christine came running to him and he crouched down to catch her in his arms. She was in tears.

"Hey Christine."

"Daddy's in there." She pointed to the double doors behind them. "Someone shot him."

"Yeah I know. But you know our Dad. He's superman right? He's gonna be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Parker." He heard Brennan's voice and he rose to his feet. She wrapped her arms round him in a hug.

"Bones. Heard anything yet?"

Brennan shook her head as she released Parker from the hug. She turned to address the young woman by Parker's side. "You must be Sophie. I'm really sorry I had to interrupt what must have been a romantic dinner date."

"It's okay Dr Brennan. I'm sorry about Agent Booth."

Brennan nodded her thanks.

"What happened?" Parker asked.

"Booth and Aubrey were chasing down a suspect. He led them right to an ambush where his other friends were waiting. There was a firefight that ended in your Dad and Aubrey having to shoot and kill two and wound another, but not before your Dad got shot. It was fortuitous that Aubrey called for backup. They were pinned down by the a number of shooters for some time."

Brennan glanced down at her nine year-old daughter, unsure if she should have been listening to those details. Christine though teary, looked unfazed. She hugged her mother tightly.

"I was on my way home to get ready to meet your Dad for dinner. Christine heard what happened and insisted she come. Hank usually wants to do whatever Christine does so here we are."

"Hank's tired." Parker nodded at his little brother who was fast asleep on a chair, his mother's coat draped over him.

"Yes. It's getting quite late. Angela and Hodgins are away for tonight. Cam is busy with the case. Aubrey was grazed by a bullet too. He's resting at home. I had nobody else to call to take these two. I'm really sorry Parker."

"No hey don't be. They're my brother and sister. I'd be glad to take them."

"No I wanna stay here Mommy!"

"Christine, it's late. Go with Parker please."

"I wanna make sure Daddy's okay."

"Mom will call once she knows anything." Parker tried to convince his sister.

"Don't you wanna stay to make sure Daddy's okay?"

"Yeah but we gotta listen to Mom right?" He glanced over to Brennan who looked tired and worried.

"Fine." Brennan sighed. "You all can stay for another hour. If your father's not out of surgery by then, you're all going home."

"Sure thing Bones." Parker replied.

On the chair, little Hank stirred. Brennan hurried to him, scooping the four-year-old into her arms. He rubbed his eyes.

"Parker?"

"Hey Tiger." Parker walked over and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Daddy?" Hank asked.

"The doctor's still with your Dad, Hank." Brennan replied. "Go back to sleep."

Hank nodded, allowing Brennan to settle him back onto the chair.

The Booth family settled down to continue the wait. Looking from Hank to Parker and Christine, Brennan sighed. She gently soothed Hank's unruly hair back into place with her hand. She didn't place too much importance on the day but even so, this was not how she had wanted to spend it. She remembered shooting Tommy guns with Booth on this day a long time ago. She remembered how happy Booth was. She hoped she could make that happen again.

 ** _I know you asked for no extreme angst Laura. I promise there isn't going to be any. Hope you liked this first chapter. And to all others reading, leave a review if you have the time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_FFnet was going crazy. I think it's still not entirely fixed. I hope the website doesn't mess up this chapter. Especially to_** ** _FaithinBones and 554Laura_** **** ** _who persisted to read and review despite the website's nonsense, I really appreciate it. To the others who read and reviewed thank you too._** ** _NatesMama_** ** _,_** ** _angelena76, aadams00, GalaxieGurl (not sure if the Aubrey update below is what you were expecting), topaz270, adorkablesalad (thanks!), kareneb,_** ** _mphs95,_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _(haha no I won't),_** ** _LoveShipper, gatewatcher, regbride12 and guests_** ** _._**

 ** _Most of you were concerned for Booth. You'll be glad to know it'll all be resolved in this chapter._**

This was not how Parker had hoped his first Valentine's Day with Sophie would go. Never in a million years did he imagine this scenario. He cast a glance over at Sophie. She offered him a smile of encouragement. Parker checked his watch. The hour set by Brennan was almost up. He'd have to take his siblings home soon.

"Again, I must apologise for ruining your date with Parker. I would rather we had met over Sunday dinner as planned." Brennan addressed Sophie.

"I don't mind being here with you all. I've always wanted to meet you."

"She's read all your books Bones."

"Looks like your dinner date with Parker's Dad got interrupted as well."

Brennan glanced down, smoothing a hand down her dress. It was a shimmery blue, the one that Booth particularly liked. She nodded. "You're correct. I don't think we'll be able to have the dinner Booth's planned." Brennan closed her eyes, composing herself. "I'm just… It's been years since he's been shot in the line of duty."

"Yeah." Parker nodded. "Maybe he's getting too old for this."

"He still thinks he's as young as you are." Brennan shook her head, smiling.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Dr Brennan." Sophie replied, offering words of comfort.

"Aubrey, Booth's partner, said that he sustained a gunshot wound to abdomen. Gunshot wounds to the abdomen have varying outcomes… some not entirely favorable." Brennan looked at Christine then Hank. "But I'm sure your Dad will be fine."

Christine nodded. The little girl turned her attention to Sophie. "Are you Parker's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sophie smiled. "You must be Christine. Parker's told me so much about you."

"He did?"

"Course I did." Parker nudged his sister playfully.

"She's pretty." Christine gave her stamp of approval.

"Thank you."

Christine yawned, obviously tired.

"Perhaps you should go home with Parker, Sweetheart. It's past your bedtime."

"I'll come with you Christine." Sophie glanced over to Brennan. "If that's okay with you Dr Brennan."

"Of course. You're both healthy young adults in good health, I would assume that after dating for some time the both of you would have engaged in intercourse by now. I must request though that you confine any such activities to Parker's room and only after Christine and Hank are in bed."

"Bones!" Parker groaned, trying to cover Christine's ears.

Sophie laughed. "Parker did tell me you were very direct."

At that moment, the doors to the operating room opened. "Mrs Booth?"

Brennan stood, not bothering to correct the surgeon in scrubs.

"How is he?"

"He's stable. Awake but drowsy."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. The nurse will take you."

"I wanna see Daddy." Christine tugged at her mother's hand.

"Stay here with your brothers. Let me ascertain that your Dad's up for visitors first before I decide if you can see him. As you heard for yourself, he's okay."

"Go to him." Parker nodded at Brennan. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Brennan followed the nurse to Booth's room.

…

It was Valentine's Day. Booth's first thoughts as he became more awake and aware of his surroundings was that he had ruined the day for his wife. It had been years since he had been in such a situation, shot and needing surgery. Today was the not the day he had wanted to worry her.

"Booth." He heard her voice.

Propped up in the hospital bed at a slight angle, Booth cracked open his eyes. "Bones."

She hurried to his side, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Sorry I worried you."

"I certainly did not miss this aspect of our marriage."

Brennan studied his chart and the thick bandage that was wrapped round his abdomen, just below his chest.

"I'm… gonna be okay Bones." His voice was hoarse.

"You'd better be."

"I'm not going anywhere." Booth remembered that his partner had been injured too. "How's Aubrey?"

"He's fine. He received several stitches. I made sure that the care he received was appropriate for his injuries. Ms Warren came to take him home."

Booth closed his eyes, relieved that he didn't have to lose another close friend. Brennan bent down, resting her forehead against Booth's, a tear escaping her eye.

"I promise, I'll be okay." Booth said, knowing that she was thinking about how she lost Max. He raised a hand, cupping her cheek. Husband and wife shared a moment, simply in each others' presence. Both not needing words between them, both grateful that he had lived another day, grateful that their time together had not been prematurely ended.

There was a knock on the door. Brennan turned, hurriedly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. They really wanted to come see you Dad." Parker stood at the door with Hank in his arms and Christine by his side.

"Just the people I wanted to see. Come here." Booth gestured to his children to approach him.

Brennan stepped back allowing them to see that their father was indeed alive and well.

"You have a beautiful family Dr Brennan." Sophie said from the doorway.

"I know." All this while she didn't take her gaze off Booth.

"That looks painful Daddy." Christine pointed at Booth's bandage.

"It's just a scratch Christine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah."

"Daddy's got a big boo-boo." Hank chimed in.

"It's gonna get better Tiger. Promise."

"Good to see you're okay." Parker nodded at his father. Booth's eyes met Parker's. "Brought a friend huh Parker?"

"Uh Dad. This is Sophie."

"Nice to meet you Mr Booth."

"Not the best time but I'm glad I finally get to meet you." He turned to Brennan. "You didn't ruin their Valentine's Day date did you Bones?"

"I might have." Brennan admitted.

"It's nothing Dad. You got shot. Bones needed someone to watch the two little monkeys. I'm their big brother. It's not a big deal."

"Yes. It's not a big deal." Sophie agreed.

"I'll make sure he makes it up to you Sophie." Booth said. He looked over to Brennan, staring intently into her eyes. "Now you guys get outta here and let me have some alone time with your mother."

"See you tomorrow Daddy." Christine kissed her father's hand.

"Bye Daddy!" Hank waved.

"Parker, a minute?" Booth called to his son.

"Goodbye kisses outside." Brennan ushered her two younger children out the door. She smiled as Christine reached for Sophie's hand.

Alone with his father, Parker no longer felt the need to put on a brave front. "I was so scared Dad."

"I'll always be okay Parker."

"You know Bones and I were talking. Maybe you're getting too old to be a field agent. Maybe it's time you accepted that promotion to Deputy Assistant Director huh?"

"That's something for me and Bones to talk about. So Sophie huh?" Booth asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah we were in the middle of dinner when Bones texted me. Soph insisted on coming with me."

"Well if she did, then she's a keeper. You treat her right okay?"

"I will Dad."

"All right, now get out of here. I appreciate you watching your brother and sister."

"Get some rest Dad." Parker squeezed his father's shoulder gently. "I'll come visit tomorrow."

Booth watched as his older son left, his heart swelling with pride.

Brennan returned shortly after, taking her place on the chair by Booth's bed.

"You know you should go home, get some sleep."

"You know I won't."

"You look great by the way. This dress just makes you look… wow."

"Thank you. I was getting ready for our dinner date."

Booth sighed. "Yeah. Listen Bones, I'm sorry. I had this whole dinner planned out. Then we'd go home, dance, make love."

Brennan laughed. "At least we still get to spend Valentine's Day together right?"

"Right."

"The last time we were in this situation was when Jared died."

"Yeah that feels like a long time ago."

"You getting too old for this Booth. _We_ 're getting too old for this. Do you know how it felt when I got the call telling me you were shot and in surgery?"

"I'm sorry Bones. But hey, I still don't have your permission to die right?"

"Booth…"

"Okay. Okay. I'll think about taking that promotion so I don't have to go out to the field anymore."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I love you. I hate to see you go through this again, so why not?"

"It will mean a lot to me."

"Seeing Parker with Sophie today just reminded me that we're not getting any younger. Maybe it's time for me to kick back and relax. With you."

"That sounds very nice." Brennan smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh I have something for you."

"Now?"

"It was in the car." Brennan handed the gift bag to Booth.

He pulled out a pair of tickets. "Tickets to watch the Flyers when they come play the Capitals. Thanks. These are really good seats. I don't think we'd be able to go though."

"We could give them to Parker and Sophie."

"Great idea Bones."

"What's this?" Booth pulled out a box from the bag. He opened the box, holding up a shiny bracelet. "Gee thanks Bones but I don't think I'm gonna find an occasion to wear this."

Brennan, relieved that Booth could still make a joke, rolled her eyes. "I have no idea who it belongs to."

"Wait there's a card…" Booth opened it. "It's for Sophie. From Parker. Where'd he learn to write all this mushy stuff? How'd that get in the bag?"

"Must have been Christine. Parker helped me pick her from school today… oh dear."

"What?"

"This means Parker has Hank's boxers. The store gave me the wrong size for Hank. Since Parker was in the area, I requested that he bring them to the store to exchange them before picking Christine from school. I hope he didn't inadvertently give them to Sophie."

Booth clutched his stomach, trying hard not to laugh. "Bones… I just had surgery." He grimaced as he let out a chuckle. "Can you imagine the look on their faces?"

"Yes that image is very amusing." Brennan laughed. "I'll call Parker in the morning. That must have cost him quite a sum of money."

Booth glanced at the clock on the wall. It was five minutes to midnight. The day was almost over and he was beginning to feel the effects of surgery and the painkillers in his system. He knew he would be dragged into sleep soon. He reached for Brennan's hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "For what it's worth, Happy Valentine's Day Bones."

"Happy Valentine's Day Booth."

"I love you. And I'll make it up to you, once I can."

Brennan shook her head. "I'm just relieved you're okay."

"No I insist."

Brennan pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. They had been together for so many years, she still believed they would make it to the fifty years he had promised her. "I love you too Booth. And when you get better, we'll go to the shooting range, shoot Tommy guns."

Booth grinned as his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep. "Sounds like a great idea."

…

Across town with his siblings safely in bed, Parker sat down on the couch with Sophie, finally relaxing. He wrapped an arm round his girlfriend.

"Your parents seem very nice."

"Told you."

"I see what you mean when you said they're still very much in love with each other. The way they looked at each other, no one could deny that."

"You think we could be like that?"

Noticing the pause, Parker quickly added, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sophie shook her head. "I think what they have is something everyone should hope to have someday."

Parker smiled, leaning over to kiss Sophie. "Happy Valentine's Day Soph."

"Happy Valentine's Day Parker."

... End ...

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this story Laura and that it was what you hoped for. I tried writing an annoying Christine but I just couldn't make that sweet little girl in my mind too annoying. And I hope the bit of angst was not too much. Again wishing a Happy Valentine's Day to you and everyone else in our little Bones fandom._**


End file.
